Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat maneuvering system.
Description of the Background Art
A boat maneuvering system is known in general. Such a boat maneuvering system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-103526, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-103526 discloses a boat maneuvering system including a marine propulsion device, an engine ECU that controls the marine propulsion device, and a display device that has a touch panel function and displays an operation screen configured to operate the movement of a boat. In this boat maneuvering system according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-103526, a user operates software keys displayed on the operation screen of the display device to maneuver the boat.
In the boat maneuvering system according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-103526, the user can maneuver the boat by operating the software keys displayed on the operation screen of the display device, but a boat maneuvering system capable of more accurately detecting an operation intended by the user is preferable.